As I lay dying
by megansalvatoreox
Summary: my view on As I lay dying 2x22 may continue onto a delena story if i get a good response if i do carry on i'll put a better summary up.


_**this is my second fanfic hope you like it  
it's a one-shot at the moment but i may continue it as a story if you would like  
anyway on with the story **_

* * *

_**chapter 1: As I lay dying  
**_Elena sat by Damon's side, in his room at the Salvatore boarding house, waiting for his inevitable death to slowly come, just like it had with Rose. "Elena, get out of here. I could hurt you." Damon whispered, knowing the effects of the werewolf bite.

"No, you won't." Elena argued "I'm here until the very end, I'm not leaving you."

"Get...out." Damon breathed out as a sudden shock of pain went through his body causing him to scream in pain. Elena quickly jumped to his aid trying to ease his pain as best she could.

"It's okay, it's okay" she reassuringly lied, dabbing his forehead with a cloth.

"It's not okay, it's not okay" he muttered in response. "All those years I've blamed Stefan, but no one forced me to love her. It was my choice."

"Shhh" Elena soothed, knowing it was not the right time to start regretting things. He would be fine, she kept telling herself. We'll survive this, we always survive, she kept repeating to herself in her head.

"I made the wrong choice." Damon confessed, "Tell Stefan I'm sorry, okay?"

"You tell him yourself." Elena muttered after a minute. "Because you are going to be fine. You'll get through this."

* * *

While over at Alaric's apartment Stefan was trying to get the cure from Klaus. Klaus making Stefan drain blood bag after blood bag. Klaus was sure it wouldn't be long until his rippah side made an appearance, so he grabbed Katherine compelling her to take his blood, the cure, to Damon and come straight back. Stefan was shocked he was letting her leave but she's on vervain, she would never take the cure to Damon. He was as good as dead now. He just hoped Katherine would have the slightest bit of humanity left in her to save Damon; all he could do was hope.

* * *

"This is even more pitiful than I thought." Damon muttered.

"There's still hope, Damon." Elena said trying to convince him as much as she tried to convince herself. He would be fine and they'd be laughing about this tomorrow. Stefan would walk through the door any minute with the cure and save him. He had to.

"I've made a lot of choices that have gotten me here, I deserve this. I deserve to die." Damon said. He would never get to fix things between him and Stefan and make up for all the deaths he had caused; worst of all he would never get to show how sorry he was for all the bad things he had put Elena through from just being a first class dick to killing her brother. Thank god for that ring. All he could do was give her his best and most sincere apology and hope she can forgive him.

"No" Elena said breaking him away from his thoughts. "You don't." It was so like Elena to try and see the good in people but no matter what she said he still believed he deserved this.

"I do, Elena. It's okay because if I'd of chosen differently I wouldn't have met you." Damon explained to her. It was getting harder and harder to talk to her; he could feel his strength slipping away. If he was going to apologize, it would have to be now or he may never get the chance. "I'm sorry; I've done so many things to hurt you." He needed her forgiveness, not that he believed he deserved it, but that was his dying wish. Her forgiveness.

"It's okay." Elena reassured him that it didn't matter anymore. "I forgive you." And with those three simple words most of the weight he had been carrying was gone he no longer needed to hate himself, he had her forgiveness.

"I know you love Stefan and it will always be Stefan, but you have to know that, I love you. I have for so long." Damon felt the need to let her know that; to finally get it off of his chest. No compulsion to cover it up again. If he was going to die he wanted her to know how he felt. He didn't expect her to say it back that's why he said the first part but just getting his feelings out there made him feel better at peace.

"I do." Elena replied. Part of Damon had hoped she would return those three beautiful words that could change your world and part of Elena wished she could say them, but she wasn't ready she may care for him but she had no idea if it went as far as love. On the other hand, she was absolutely sure it did, she was just afraid to admit to those feelings. How could she accept them with the pounding guilt hovering over her for betraying Stefan? And yet, thinking all of this, she can only wonder if Stefan will make it in time to save the man in her arms.

"You should have met me in 1864, you would have liked me." Damon told her.

"I like you now, just the way you are." Elena replied and it was true she did, she didn't want to change him who he was now was perfect. And with that said she looked up from her place on his chest looking at him with teary eyes before kissing him, right on the lips, it wouldn't look like anything special to someone else but it meant the world to Damon, there was a little shock like they shared a connection with each other but Damon thought he may have imagined it he was dying after all, but Elena felt it too.

"Thank you." Damon breathed out. That one simple touch of the lips was amazing, the shock as their lips touched to just the fact of Elena kissing him. Damon would die a happy man for sure now.

"You're welcome" Elena replied, whilst trying to sort her feeling out. That kiss was amazing; she had never had a kiss like that before, just imagine what a real kiss between them would be like she thought before quickly shaking that thought from her head. No you can't think like that, she told herself, you're with Stefan, remember him the love of your life Stefan. Everything was so screwed up –

"You know it's me you should be thanking, I'm the one who brought the cure." An unforgettable voice said from the door, yeah hard to forget when you, practically have the same voice, Elena thought. Elena stud up, moving away from Damon as she strolled in. "I thought you were dead"

"I was" Elena replied not liking that she could just waltz in here now that I had died, kind of. Then Damon's weak voice sounded from his place on the bed when Katherine reached him with the cure.

"You got free." He stated, not really asking a question.

"Yep" Katherine answered anyway. "Finally" she poured Klaus' blood down his throat.

"And you still came here" Damon stated again.

"I owed you one" She replied, putting the cork back in the bottle. That's when Elena made herself known again.

"Where's Stefan?" Elena demanded.

"Are you sure you care?" Katherine replied and for a minute she actually agreed with her, if she had just seen Katherine kiss Damon and then asked where Stefan was she would have said the same. At that thought Elena felt a slight bit of jealousy come over her. What was wrong with her, why would she be jealous at that thought and over Damon as well? She quickly pushed that thought away.

"Where is he?" Elena demanded again, getting angry at Katherine for making her think such things and not just simply answering her.

"He's paying for this." Katherine finally answered, holding up the cure. "He gave himself over to Klaus. I wouldn't expect him anytime soon"

"What do you mean he gave himself over?" Elena was getting really worried now. What if Klaus killed him?

"He just sacrificed everything to save his brother. Including you, good thing you have Damon to keep you company" Katherine was really getting on Elena's nerves and the worst thing was she knew exactly what to say to wind her up. "Goodbye, Elena" she headed back the way she came but stopped before heading out the door, turning to look at Elena. "Oh, it's okay to love them both, I did." she shrugged and with that she was gone.

* * *

A few hours after later-

Katherine had left a while ago after giving Damon the cure and he was already looking better, he said he felt fine too but he still looked really tired it and he must have been because he did as Elena said and stayed in bed. Just before he passed out because of exhaustion, Elena spoke; it had been practically silent since the kiss, only a few short demands from Elena about him staying in bed. "You don't mind if I crash here do you? I'm too tired to go home and I don't feel right leaving you on your own" she asked. Damon was happy that she cared enough to actually stay with him but soon calmed himself; it didn't mean anything he was reading too much into it. She probably just wanted to see if Stefan would come home, but she would be so dumb to think that if he gave himself over to Klaus, would she?

"No I don't mind" Damon said quickly before she changed her mind and went home. He would never admit it but he didn't want to be alone at the moment.

"Thanks" Elena said turning on her heels and heading to Stefan's room.

* * *

_**hope you like it and i want to thank my amazing beta, misophoniac. anyway just to let you know i might change the title of the story but don't worry i'll give you warning before i do. if you liked this one-shot please review it would make me very happy, and tell me if i should turn it into a story. **_


End file.
